bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeune fille de l'intelligence service (Tina comic)/plot
The adaptation is fairly faithful to the original. Indeed. many of the speech bubbles are direct translations of the dialogue in the Johns text. The section headings below do not occur in the comic strip. They are inserted here only to make comparison with the original text easier. The chapter numbers in brackets refer to those in the original book. Assignment in Syria (Chapter I) Nimrud, the Mighty Hunter (Chapter II) Post Mortem (Chapter III) --Plot and Counterplot (Chapter IV) The Charming Doctor Bronfield (Chapter V) Worrals Asks Some Questions (Chapter VI) Frecks Gets the Answers (Chapter VII) The Warehouse in the Souk (Chapter VIII) Strictly Feminine (Chapter IX) From here the story continues as Une mission difficile in Tina #20. The story opens much as in the original. Kenton meets Worrals and Frecks as they are about to depart on a reconnaissance flight. He gets very worried about the leaflets and his inability to intercept the female couriers. So the girls intercept both caravans and confiscate the leaflets. In one picture at the scene of the second caravan, one of the camel drivers is seen holding his arm but there is no picture or speech bubble to show that Worrals actually fired a shot and hit him. Sheikh Azza bin Shibla does turn up and his discussion with Worrals takes place like in the original, including his offer to help them. Desert Flight (Chapter X) The overflight of wadi Omar, the flight to Baghdad and the interview of Professor Silas Blake is highly faithful to the original. Sortie to Wadi Omar (Chapter XI) Again, this section reproduces the story of the original in faithful detail. There is even a nice picture of the Zogorite workers pushing the shorter palms away in little boxes on wheels. In the Enemy Camp (Chapter XII) Worrals overhears the discussion between Berthold and Brunowsky. After Hilda (she is Hilda here rather than Hylda) refuels the plane, Worrals crawls forward to drain the tank. But there is no mention of the gravity tank. Her job is almost done when Berthold and Voss return. In the Footsteps of the Past (Chapter XIII) Worrals follows Hilda into the caves and sees the printing press and radio. Then she sees Brunowsky and Sheikh Ali visiting the real Bronfield. Here Worrals doesn't have to hide in a sarcophagus to remain out of sight. After they are gone, Worrals goes into the room where Bronfield and his two daughters have been kept locked up. Just like in the original, she is forced to depart quickly because of the commotion outside caused by the arrival of Frecks. Frecks Has a Tough Time (Chapter XIV) How Frecks almost manages to start up and take off with three pursuing Zogorites is depicted faithfully, as is her near collision with Berthold and Voss's plane. She is captured by them and taken to Wadi Omar. Hilda and Sheikh Ali take Frecks to the printing press to torture her. Worrals comes to the rescue but here the Sheikh does not resist and Worrals does not shoot him dead. Instead both he and Hilda are tied up. Fresh Plans and the Battle of Wadi Omar (Chapters XVI) From here the story spins to an end much more quickly and simply than in the original. Brunowsky comes looking for Hilda and is also captured and tied up. Shortly thereafter, the girls here machine gun fire outside. Nimrud has arrived and chases the Zogorites away with his Tommy gun. Bethold and Voss think about escaping but it is too late and so are captured by him. There is no "battle" per se. No defence at the tomb, escape by Frecks to fetch help, no sniper fire from Hilda, no escape of Brunowsky and co. on horseback. Sheikh Azza does not show up to turn the tide as in the original--which seems therefore to leave his offer to help earlier on somewhat hanging. After the capture of all the conspirators, the next picture immediately shows Worrals and Frecks back at Aleppo being congratulated by Kenton. How they came back, how and whether Kenton went to Wadi Omar is not stated. Perhaps Worrals and Frecks summoned him by radio. Then the last picture simply shows Worrals wanting some hours in bed having a good sleep. Frecks agrees, provided there are no snakes. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)